


Dreams of someone I love

by Lisa_Lisa



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Dreams, Idiots in Love, Jericrew Casanova Squad, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romantic Fluff, Secret Santa, Song based fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Lisa/pseuds/Lisa_Lisa
Summary: Connor and Markus are in love with each other and are completely oblivious about it, so the Jericrew makes sure of changing that.





	Dreams of someone I love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jui_Imouto_Chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jui_Imouto_Chan/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa for Jui-Imouto-Chan :) They wanted: _“A fic based off the song[Love Someone](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkDbbb0Lyc4) by Lukas Graham”_, so I did my best to provide :) Hope you like it ^^

_“You did it, Markus”_

_“No._ We _did it”_

 _Connor felt his thirium pump pulsing at a faster rate when Markus began to advance towards him, getting away from Josh, Simon and North. The leader’s steps sounded way too loud on the ground covered by snow, and even if Connor had a whole army of androids recently liberated from CyberLife behind him, they were unexpectedly silent._ Everyone _was silent as the leader approached Connor until they were so close that their faces were mere inches apart._

_At that moment, Markus raised his hand to touch gently Connor’s face. Connor held his breath, not having expected the sudden intimate gesture, but before he could say anything Markus leaned forward to kiss him fully on the lips._

_Warnings began to pop up in his system but Connor ignored them, moaning into the kiss when Markus intensified it, not believing what was happening. Multiple questions rounded Connor’s head, but he discarded all of them. He didn’t care. He didn’t mind at all not understanding why the leader had suddenly decided to do that. The only thing that mattered was Markus’ tongue languidly sliding across his lower lip, asking for entrance. Entrance that Connor was going to gladly provide because Markus’ lips felt simply to good against his and-_

 

“Hey, Connor, time to wake up! We have work to do”

 

North’s sudden voice snapped Connor out of his dormant mode brusquely, with his eyes open wide in stupor and his LED blinking rapidly in yellow.

It took him an indecent slow amount of time to realize that he was sitting on one of the benches of the church, and that what he had believed to experience was, _again_ , just a dream.

Connor suppressed the urge of exhaling a curse. Of course he didn’t regret having broken free from the walls that Amanda and CyberLife had built around him, but the ability of dreaming that came together with deviancy was something that he would gladly get rid of if it kept involving Markus. Because it was incredibly frustrating to experience something _like that_ so vividly to discover that it wasn’t real.

After standing up from the bench Connor began to walk next to North towards the exit of the church that was now working as their provisional operation center, meeting place and home. They were still reorganizing everything with the help of deviants and humans who had volunteered to do so, but even if a month had already passed since the revolution succeeded there still was a lot to do.  Thing that was great because Connor really needed to keep himself busy and avoid thinking too much about unnecessary things.

Although it seemed that North wasn’t of the same opinion.

“Let me guess”, North put her hands in her pockets and looked at Connor with a knowing smile, “you have had another dream”

Connor looked at North with a mix disbelief and admiration.

“Okay, how can you know that?”, Connor showed a scared expression, “don’t tell me you have interfaced with me while I was asleep”

North chuckled and shook her head, looking at him next with a proud smile.

“Nah, it hasn’t been necessary. You are just too easy to read. During the past two weeks every time that you wake up being grumpy is because you have had wet dreams about our leader”

“Hey, not all were wet dreams”, North looked at him with a ‘ _really?_ ’ expression that made Connor exhale a defeated sigh, “okay, I admit that most part of them were, _but_ not in this case. This time we were just kissing”

“Tsk, how boring. The dream in which Markus turned you into a deviant with a good fuck sounded way funnier”

“I _knew_ I shouldn’t have told you about it”

North laughed again and elbowed a resigned Connor playfully.

“Sorry, but you are too easy to tease too”

Connor threw a half-hearted glare at the female deviant, but when she simply stuck her tongue out at him he couldn’t suppress a smile.

Their friendship was something that caught everyone by surprise. After all, North’s hate towards humans was well known, so everyone had assumed that she would distrust the former Deviant Hunter, who had collaborated with them so closely. However, after Markus helped Connor deviate and they went separated ways to escape from Jericho, he and North had been in charge of evacuating the ship while fighting against the SWAT. The way they helped each other at that moment, and how they covered their backs respectively while trying to survive and come alive, strengthened their bond in a way that no one could have imagined. Not even them.

For that reason, when his dreams about Markus began and Connor realized that his feelings towards the deviant leader were more complex than he had initially assumed, she was the one he went for help. And even if he sometimes regretted it because North didn’t waste any opportunity to tease him, he was really glad to have someone to talk to. 

“And are you really sure you don’t want to try to confess?”, North insisted for hundredth time, as every other time that Connor talked about his hidden feelings for the leader.

‘ _Come on, North, we’ve already talked about this’_ , Connor passed to transmit because they were already outside and he wanted to prevent the other people to hear their conversation.

‘ _Yeah, I know, but I want you to explain it to me again. Because I really don’t understand it’_ , North insisted, helping Connor to lift a heavy-looking cage to bring it inside the church, ‘ _I mean, what’s the worst that can happen? That he tells you that he doesn’t love you back?_ ’

‘ _No, the worst case scenario is that our relation changes_. _And that Markus feels uncomfortable around me, and begins to avoid me. Or, even worse, to completely ignore me_ ’

‘ _Connor, there’s no way that such a thing happens. Markus appreciates you too much for that_ ’

‘ _Maybe, but I don’t want to risk’,_ Connor deposited the cage on the floor and after a moment of hesitation he decided to confess something he hadn’t until then, ‘ _because there are days I wake up and I still don’t believe that I am with all of you. Sometimes I'm still scared that it's all a dream, because a part of me still expects to wake up in the Zen Garden, and that Amanda is there to keep me forcing do things I don’t want to do. And I know I have left all that behind, but everything is going so well right now that I don’t want to risk to screw it’_

North exhaled a soft sigh before approaching Connor. This one’s eyes opened in confusion when the female deviant suddenly grabbed his cheek and shook it lightly.

“Umh…what are you doing?”, Connor said, passing to talk again without realizing.

“Pinching your cheek to prove you this is not a dream”, North said jokingly, before adopting a more serious tone, “but now for real, I get it. And it’s logical to be scared of rejection, but I really think that when you love someone you should open up your heart, and tell them what you feel even if the answer may not be what you are expecting. Because even if that happens, it’s not the end of the world. Jeez, should I remind you that _I_ had the hots for your crush and that _I_ was rejected? And look at us: we are still friends!”

Connor chuckled with embarrassment, remembering when he told North about his first dream about Markus, and when he learnt about her past unrequited love towards the leader when she answered with a simple: ‘ _No shit, really? Well, maybe you have more luck with him than me_ ’

“But everyone isn’t as brave as you, North. Or as strong. So at least for now, I’m more than fine with how things are between us”

North sighed, not looking convinced at all.

“Fine, it’s your decision”

Connor nodded and began to walk with her towards the exit again, happy that North had decided to forget the subject…

“...but I still think you should confess before discovering if androids can die from blue balls”

…or maybe not.

* * *

_“I’ve been ordered to take you alive, but I won’t hesitate to shoot if you give me no choice.”_

_“What are you doing? You are one of us…you can’t betray your own people.”_

_“You’re coming with me”_

_“You’re Connor, aren’t you? That famous deviant hunter. Well, congratulations. You seem to have found what you were looking for”_

_Markus suppressed a relieved sigh when Connor finally began to lower down his gun. It seemed that his words had reached the deviant hunter and he had decided to betray humans to collaborate with them…_

_…or maybe he was mistaken, because at that moment Connor suddenly lunged against him to cage him against the control desk of the room._

_Markus tried to keep calm, beginning to think in the best way to counterattack since surely Connor had the upper hand in close combat. However, before Markus could ever think about the course of action to follow, Connor talked again, and the low, hungry tone he used caused a heat increase warning to appear in Markus’ system._

_“Yes. I have just found it”_

_Markus wasn’t prepared when Connor’s mouth captured his in a searing kiss that made a powerful electrical shiver traverse by his body, but for some reason Markus didn’t fight it. Or to be completely honest, he happily surrendered to it. He let Connor mind-blowing kiss him, and when he decided to take the upper hand and changed their positions so that Connor was the one half-sitting on the desk, the deviant hunter let him do, opening his legs invitingly while allowing Markus to begin to remove his jacket without stopping kissing with fierceness-_

 

_KNOCK KNOCK_

 

Markus raised his head brusquely from the desk where he had accidentally dozed off when someone knocked at the door. Probably his system had decided for him that he needed a rest after spending the whole day buried in paperwork.

Exhaling an annoyed groan, Markus leaned his face on his hands and exhaled a long sigh. Damn, those dreams were getting worse. At this rate he would have to actually do something about them, even if such idea scared him more than he would ever admit.

“Markus? Can we enter?”

Markus shook his head and tried to look as if he hadn’t just dreamed about having sex with one of his closest friends, pretending to be super concentrated in the papers scattered on his desk

“Y-Yeah, come in”

The door opened revealing Josh and Simon, and Markus’ stress levels raised a 2% when seeing the hesitant and light nervous look of his friends.

“Oh no, please, don’t tell me President Warren has more complains about the peace accord ceremony because I swear to RA9 that-”

“No no no, as far as we know there hadn’t been more protests since we sent her the 7th version of the accord”

Simon’s answer made Markus exhale a relieved sigh. During the past two weeks they had been preparing for the moment in which President Warren would officially announce that androids would be recognized as living beings from then on. Obviously, they still had to work so that such an announcement was reflected in the laws, and even if Markus didn’t want to think about how much that was going to take, at least they were progressing. Slowly, that was true, but at least things were beginning to change for the better.

“Very well, then what’s wrong?”, Markus looked at Simon and Josh alternatively with confusion, not understanding their distressed state.

Josh and Simon interchanged a look and after Simon softly nodded Josh took a deep breath, fixing his dark eyes on Markus.

“Okay…”, Josh cleared his throat, and changed his weight from  one foot to the other, “…we were wondering…I mean, what we wanted to ask was…”

Markus raised an eyebrow, more and more confused by Josh’s stuttering until Simon exhaled an exasperated sigh.

“We just wanted to know when you are going to tell Connor that you love him”

The stress Markus had felt during those intense weeks had nothing to do with the peak his system reached when hearing the completely unexpected, straightforward question.

“W- _What_?!”

Damn, his voice module had been about to fail and he had sounded ridiculously high-pitched. Not a good start to try to escape from this. And it seemed Josh and Simon thought the same, since they relaxed considerably when detecting his nervous state, thing that just made Markus even more nervous.

“Come on, Markus”, Simon said, taking a seat on one of the two chairs situated in front of Markus’ desk, “we are friends, aren’t we? You can tell us anything and we won’t laugh. Not much at least”

Markus was still thinking about how to face this unexpected situation when Josh intervened.

“You know, we didn’t want to bring this up but…you should know that you talk in your dreams”

Markus’ normally tanned skin got suddenly pale.

Oh… _shit_.

“And we have heard you call Connor’s name several times during this past week, and for the… _tone_ you were using, it was easy to deduce what you were dreaming so…”

Markus buried his face in his hands once again while exhaling a curse that caused Simon and Josh to begin to laugh.

“Be thankful that you just share room with us”

Despite his embarrassment Markus exhaled a chuckle when hearing Simon before finally meeting his friends’ amused glances.

“Yeah, I guess that it could be _even_ worse”, Markus exhaled a defeated sigh, “and I guess there’s no point in lying now”, Markus smiled at them helplessly, “you’ve caught me: the deviant leader is in love with the ex-deviant hunter”

After Markus’ confession a brief silence fell between the three deviants, during which Simon and Josh interchanged a look, as if deciding who would keep talking. It seemed that Josh was the chosen one.

“And when is the deviant leader going to let the ex-deviant hunter know about this?”

Markus gulped and shrugged his shoulders softly.

“I don’t think I do it”

Markus was in part expecting it when Simon and Josh exhaled respective confused ‘What’s and began to talk at the same time, clearly against his decision, but he had made up his mind.

“Listen, right now all of us have our hands full, and the last thing I need is to do something stupid that causes unnecessary tensions to fall into the group. So, at least for now, it’s better if things remain as they are”

Simon and Josh looked at Markus with patience.

“So in other words, you are just saying that you are afraid to lose Connor if you confess”

Markus blushed slightly when hearing Josh. He had tried to formulate the sentence so that it didn’t sound _that way_ , but it seemed that his friends knew him better than he thought.

“Look, I know that Connor isn’t the kind of person who would cut ties with me just because he doesn’t feel the same way about me. But still I’m afraid that things change between us. And that, somehow, I end losing the Connor I know”

Josh and Simon interchanged a new look before Simon talked with a casual tone.

“And haven’t you thought about the possibility of him loving you back?”

Markus snorted.

“Yes, of course I have, but it’s just a wishful thinking”, when seeing his friends’ confused expression Markus continued, “think about it: what have I done for Connor so that he loves me?”

“Uhm, I don’t know man, maybe liberating him?”

Markus smiled sadly when hearing Josh’s ironic comment before shaking his head.

“That doesn’t count. He was practically a deviant when he came to take me, I just gave him the final push, so the answer is simple: nothing”, Markus said, unable to prevent some frustration from sounding in his voice, “I have done nothing for him since he deviated, but on the contrary he is the one who is always helping me. Helping _us_. So I really doubt to have made something worth enough so that he feels the same”

Since Markus averted his eyes and got lost in his thoughts, he missed the way Josh rolled his eyes while Simon exhaled a soft patient sigh. The PJ500 looked about to say something, probably an insult because Markus was undervaluing himself, but Simon shook his head subtly towards him while standing up, which made Josh eventually remain silent.

“Well, it’s your call, leader”, Simon said eventually with a soft tone, approaching the door together with Josh to leave “but you should think about it. Because you don’t give yourself enough credit”

“No, you don’t”, Josh agreed, “after all if you managed to conquer North’s heart, you have to be _really_ something”

Markus chuckled when hearing Simon. He was really glad that he and North were able to keep being friends even if he had been unable to correspond her feelings, and he just hoped to take Connor’s rejection so well if eventually he dared to confess.

When the door closed behind Josh and Simon, Markus exhaled a new deep sigh and reclined his back against the chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest while looking at the ceiling. His mind wandered of all the times Connor had been there for him, offering advice when Markus had to deal with matters that involved CyberLife that escaped to his knowledge, or when he had to prepare to negotiate with humans, or simply being there to listen to him when the only thing Markus wanted to do was to vent.

Markus smiled to himself, a little sadly. Damn. He had fallen hard, but how could he not? Connor was always there when he needed it, even the worst days he managed to make him smile, and even if sometimes Connor was exasperating with how stubborn he was, or by pushing his limits too much, or risking himself way more than he should, for Markus he still was imperfectly perfect as days went by.

Exhaling a new sigh Markus focused on his desk again, decided to stop his more and more ridiculously romantic thoughts to try to get some work done, while really hoping not to fall asleep without noticing.

Because if he had another of those dreams again, he should probably call it a day because of the stress.

* * *

“Aaaaargh, he is such an idiot!”

Simon sighed with resignation and patted Josh back while the PJ500 kept complaining about their leader.

“I know, my friend. At this rate we will have to intervene so that something finally happens”

Both deviants were climbing down the stairs to go to the ground level of the church, since Markus’ workplace had been installed in the first floor, inside the office of the former priest.

“I mean, I get that if you love someone it’s logical to be afraid to lose them”, Josh was talking so heatedly to Simon that he didn’t notice the way certain redhead female deviant opened her eyes wide when accidentally listening to their conversation, some meters away from them, “but come on, are you telling me that Markus hasn’t noticed the way Connor looks at him when he thinks no one is looking?”

“Obviously not”, Simon answered, not noticing the way the aforementioned redhead was beginning to subtly follow them either, “and in case he has, he surely thinks that Connor is just curious and likes to scan people as a hobby, or something stupid along that line”

Josh snorted with exasperation.

“I swear you, Simon, that if Markus don’t confess soon I’ll do it for him”

“It won’t be necessary”

Both male deviants exhaled a shocked cry and jumped in their seats when suddenly North spoke behind them.

“Shit, North, don’t do that!”, Josh suddenly gulped, “wait, have you…”

“…heard that Markus is stupidly longing for Connor when this one already loves him too? Yeah, I heard it”

“ _WHAT_?”

“ _Sssh_!! Fuck, don’t be so loud! And shut up and listen because I don’t have much time before Connor comes back. I wasn’t doing anything because I wasn’t sure about Markus’ feelings, _but_ the situation is different now. So brace yourself, boys: because I have a plan. And you are going to help me with it”

Simon and Josh interchanged a lightly scared look when seeing North’s mischievous smile. Where had they gotten themselves into?

* * *

“Hey, Connor”

The named one turned around when Josh and Simon approached him. He was helping to build a scaffold in order to reach the roof of the church to finally repair it, and was about to climb up the ladder when he was intercepted.

“Is something wrong?”, Connor said with light concern when detecting some tension in the deviants.

“No no, everything is fine”, Josh answered way to quickly, which caused Simon to subtly elbow him so that he calmed down before talking again, “it’s just that we need some help in the basement, can you come with us?”

Connor frowned confused.

“But I thought that we would begin with the basement the day after tomorrow”

“Yes, that was the initial plan…”, Simon said while situating next to Connor and casually leaning a hand on his shoulder to encourage the RK800 to begin to walk with them, while Josh situated on Connor’s other side, “…but since we are advancing at a good rhythm here we have decided to change the schedule”

Connor blinked a couple of times. The last day Markus had commented that they were behind the initial schedule, but maybe he had talked with Simon and Josh after that and had realized that they were more in time than he thought, so without giving it much importance he accompanied the two deviants, who had to suppress a relieved sigh because the last thing they wanted was to face an angry North for screwing up her plan.

* * *

“North, are you sure that you haven’t imagined it?”

The female deviant stopped staring at the trapdoor that they had used to climb down to the basement and turned towards Markus, who was moving some of the crates scattered around the place.

“No, I haven’t”, North insisted stubbornly, “I swear that I have heard a mew coming from _there_ ”

Markus crouched on the floor, in the place that North was signaling while she kept throwing occasional glances at the entrance. She knew that the lie of having heard a hurt kitty in the basement was going to work, because Markus hadn’t needed to be told twice to accompany her there with a worried expression. And yes, she should probably feel a little guilty for being playing with Markus’ good nature like that…but what the hell, she was doing it so that those idiots ended together, so screw the guiltiness.

When a couple of minutes passed, the female deviant began to get nervous. She was about to send a transmission to Josh and Simon to ask where the fuck they were but at the last moment she recognized their voices.

Suppressing a relieved curse, North verified that Markus was still busy crouching on the floor to silently climb up the stairs that lead to the ground level in the exact moment that Simon, Josh and Connor arrived.

“North?”, Connor asked with surprise, before suspicion bathed his expression, “wait, what are you-”

North didn’t let him end the sentence: with a brusque movement she grabbed Connor’s arm and dragged him down the stairs, before rapidly join Simon and Josh to close the trapdoor behind Connor.

“What?”, North snapped when seeing Josh and Simon look at her barely suppressing a laughter.

“Nothing”, Josh said, “but please, never play Casanova for me”

North half-closed her eyes at Josh while Simon quietly chuckled, but she had the hint of a smile on her face while crouching next to the trapdoor with the two male deviants, not wanting to miss the conversation that was going to take place down there.

* * *

Connor wasn’t expecting it when North pulled him inside the basement, so he exhaled a yelp while fighting to keep balance and not to trip down with the last steps. Against all odds, he managed to reach the floor safely, and when he did he finally realized that the trapdoor had been closed behind him.

“Shit, North, what are you doing?”, Connor exclaimed, ready to climb the stairs again, “if this is a joke it’s not funny: I still have a lot to do and I don’t have time for thi-”

“Connor?”

The RK800 froze in place when hearing that voice.

“Markus?”, he turned around in time to see the deviant leader looking at him with a confused expression, “what are you doing here?”

“Well, North told me that she had heard a cat in the basement”, Markus glared at the trapdoor, “but I’m beginning to think that it was a lie”

Connor suppressed a gulp. Maybe he was over-thinking things, but if North had lied to Markus so that the leader was in the basement, and she had dragged Connor inside with so much insistence…could it be that she was planning to make him do what he had adamantly refused to do until then?

“And what are you doing here?”

Markus’ question woke up Connor from his thoughts, so after clearing his throat he answered.

“Simon and Josh told me that they needed help to tidy the basement”

Markus frowned.

“But we decided to do it the day after tomor-”, Markus stopped talking, as if he had just realized something that he didn’t like.

“What?”, Connor asked, but instead of Markus it was North the one who talked from the upper floor with an exasperated tone.

“ _Oh, for goodness sake, they are so slow_ ”, North exhaled a sigh and continued, “ _yes, you idiots, we all have lied: there isn’t any cat in the basement and no one is organizing the basement today_ ”

“ _Yes, sorry guys: but this was just a way to make you be together in the same room_ ”, Simon said with a light apologetic tone.

“ _And just for the record, you’re not leaving this room until figuring things out_ ”

When hearing Josh’s last warning, Connor and Markus tensed at the same time, not daring to look at each other.

“Okay, guys, as Connor has said this is not funny”

Markus was the first one in speaking, his tone less firm and more nervous than usual, followed by Connor who sounded exactly the same.

“Exactly, we have a lot to do and we can’t waste time in this game, whatever it is for. So step aside the trapdoor if you don’t want to be blown up together with it”

Connor wasn’t the least surprised when his threat was utterly ignored, but he was when hearing North’s next words, that made his heart stop momentarily.  

“ _Well, since it seems that you two don’t want to collaborate, here it goes a small suggestion: why don’t you begin talking about your dreams?_ ”

Connor began to think furiously to get ready for the questions Markus would surely make about North’s comment. Maybe he could lie about it…But no, that wouldn’t work because North was there and knew about most part of his dreams, so she could tell Markus instead. Fuck, why had he told her about them? Now Connor was really regretting to have done so…

So focused Connor was in thinking about what to do that he didn’t realize the horrified expression that had appeared in Markus’ expression, and in fact Connor didn’t notice that there was something wrong with the leader until some unconscious words escaped from Markus’ mouth.

“Wait, how do you know about that?”

A silence fell in the other side of the trapdoor, while Connor fixed his brown eyes in Markus with stupor.

“ _Markus…I was talking to Connor_ ”

North’s amused comment caused Markus to look even more mortified than before, when realizing that he had exposed himself stupidly. However, his mortification just lasted a couple of seconds, until what North had said sank into him.

Markus turned to look at Connor, and felt his heart beating faster when seeing the hoping expression that the RK800 had on his face.

“Markus”, Connor said with a soft tone, “what North has said…do you dream about me too?”

The leader held his breath when hearing that ‘too’, his mismatched eyes burying in Connor’s dark ones, an indescribable tension passing to surround them both.

“Yeah. I do”

Connor gulped softly, and began to approach Markus slowly, just stopping until they were face to face, separated from less than a meter.

“Would you show me?”, Connor whispered, offering the palm of his hand to Markus.

The deviant leader looked at the offered hand, then at Connor, and without averting his eyes from the former deviant hunter’s ones he accepted the invitation, interlacing his fingers together and causing their respective skins to disappear to initiate the sharing of memories.

And then, they shared _everything_. All the dreams they had had about each other, the innocent and the less innocent ones, and when they finished they both looked breathless even if they had just been standing in front of each other without moving for the past minute.

After the sharing ended, neither of them moved.

They stood there, looking at each other, holding their artificial breaths.

And then, at some point, both of them decided that it was time to break the undeniably heavy tension surrounding them by leaning forward at the same time to crash their lips together in a passionate kiss that made Connor’s mind to go blank. Because damn, as Connor had suspected already, the real feeling of Markus’ mouth on him was incredibly better than his imagination.

“ _Uhm…Josh, North: I think we can go already_ ”

“ _Yep, I don’t think they need us anymore_ ”

“ _Tsk, just when the interesting part begins. You party poopers…_ ”

Connor and Markus stopped kissing and began to laugh when hearing the others’ comments, and specially North’s one. And they laughed even more when North added a last: ‘ _You idiots better give me all the details later_ ’ directed to them before finally leaving, probably because of Simon and Josh’s insistence.

“We should thank them later”, Markus said with a smile, grabbing Connor’s hands in his own, “probably I wouldn’t have had the guts of telling you if it wasn’t for them”

“Same here”, Connor admitted, pressing softly Markus’ hands, “although technically, we haven’t said anything yet”

Markus chuckled.

“Well, we have confessed each other in our dreams so I guess that counts”

Connor smiled.

“True”, he exhaled a little nervous laugh, “damn, I’m such an idiot. I finally get to be with you but now I can’t help to be scared”

Markus looked at Connor with curiosity.

“What do you mean?”

Connor remained silent for some seconds to find the correct words before talking again, averting his eyes from Markus while doing so.

“It’s just that since I began to turn into a deviant, I thought it would be hard to find my reason to live. After all I was used to follow orders, to have someone to tell me what to do, and without that, I thought I was nothing. And I was…”, Connor looked at Markus again with a little sad smile, “until I found you, and with you I learnt what feeling is like, and what to be alive is like it”

“And that’s bad because…”

Connor chuckled when hearing Markus’ confused, ironic comment and continued.

“Don’t misinterpret me: I don’t mean it’s bad. I love the way you make me feel, and I’m happy to know that you feel the same way about me but it’s kind of… bittersweet, since you have just given me something to lose. _Someone_ to lose”

Markus exhaled a soft sigh and leaned his forehead against Connor, at the same time that he released Connor’s hands to enclose his arms around his waist.

“You know, the main reason I didn’t dare to confess my feelings was that I didn’t think I was worth enough”, Connor frowned and Markus chuckled, “yes, I know: Josh and Simon told me that I was an idiot for thinking that…”

“Yes, you _are_ ”

“…but…”, Markus continued with a smile, ignoring Connor’s insult, “…right now, when you have said that you love the way I make you feel, I’ve realized that _that’s_ the only thing that matters. Because as logical as it is to get worried for the one you love, I think we should simply focus on the things we could clearly control, which is to make sure of making each other happy”

Connor exhaled a deep sigh and nodded, realizing that Markus’ reasoning was pretty logical. However, even if Markus’ words had managed to put him at ease, he couldn’t help to answer the leader with a teasing smile.

“I knew you were the corny type”

The way Markus raised an eyebrow made an electrical shiver travel through Connor’s system.

“Yes, I am. But…”

Connor wasn’t expecting it when suddenly Markus grabbed his arms and pressed his body against one of the pillars that sustained the basement, leaning forward to speak against Connor’s mouth, so close that their lips were almost brushing.

“…I can also be the Markus of your dreams, ready to _deviate_ you in a way more interesting way”

Connor chuckled and brushed Markus’ nose with his own playfully.

“Well, I’m ready to find all the different Markus you can be”

Markus smirked, his mouth finding Connor’s one again to join in a sensual, long kiss.

While their clothes began to drop into the basement floor and while the temperature between them began to increase even if they were in the middle of December, Connor thought that his imagination really sucked compared to the reality. And that, definitely, he planned to discover exactly how much it fell short as many times as possible with Markus from then on.


End file.
